


Of 10 Songs and a Jung Sewoon

by ssyou



Series: 10 sentences of Youngmin and Sewoon [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Based on my playlist, Drabbles, Fluff, Inspired by song titles/lyrics, M/M, Mentioned Youngdongpopang, pacaponyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssyou/pseuds/ssyou
Summary: The title and tags say it all (or not).





	Of 10 Songs and a Jung Sewoon

1\. Sechskies - Something Special

Sewoon doesn't get it, while it's true that their bond is like brothers in blood, he thinks there's something more in the way Youngmin says his name, like he's something very special. 

 

2\. Zico ft. Crush, Dean -  Bermuda Triangle

Sewoon would happily admit that he likes the sound of third member of MxM, it's like they're bermuda triangle, but nonetheless he still likes Youngdongpopang more because their kind of Bermuda Triangle needs a sun. 

 

3\. Ben E. King - Stand By Me

They are at the top of the hill looking out at Busan city lights, which is very pretty though is not as beautiful as Sewoon's red cheek while he holds Youngmin's palm and whispers, "Stand by me a little bit longer, yeah?" 

 

4\. Avril Lavigne - Innocence

Sewoon decided to look at him, among 35 trainees, among thousands of fans, he decided to look at one Im Youngmin and he was smiling and panting and so beautiful it made Youngmin want to cry. 

 

5\. Jeong Sewoon - Miracle

It's a miracle, really, no doubt about it, that God's most perfect creation who can sing like an angel that is Jeong Sewoon says 'Yes' to his 'Will you go out with me?' 

 

6\. Adele - Send My Love

Youngmin is eyeing the black guitar mournfully, eversince it came into their lives Sewoon's been treating it like a new lover and Youngmin's so very tempted to give it up for an auction. 

 

7\. Aston Merygold - Get Stupid

Sewoon got nomination for 1st place and Youngmin can't stop thinking how they're gonna celebrate it, should he push him into janitor closet and kiss him like there's no tomorrow or should he wait until night and do even more stupid things than that. 

 

8\. Uverworld -  Shakabeach ~Laka Laka~ La

It's summer where Brand New boys decided to go to the beach, though instead of lying in the sand getting tan, Youngmin chose to visit a bar and listened to a Busan boy playing guitar on the stand with crinkles and stars on his eyes and yeah, he found the one. 

 

9\. One -  Heyahe

Youngmin counts the step he takes, one, two, three, closer and closer to Sewoon until his sight blurs and his lips enclose Sewoon's chapped one, palms on his cheek and neck, slow and gentle as the night takes longer to end. 

 

10\.  Lukas Graham - Funeral

It's Sewoon's casket that's being put down, but he must be up there singing with angels and how dare he, to leave Youngmin's side and make his life a living hell now without him in it. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just fyi I had every intention to write humor but the songs on shuffle in my playlist didn't think so and ugh, I'm not good at this.


End file.
